Ship Wars: Family Edition
by crawlingpassionateshipper
Summary: The Swan-Mills family watching Netflix together and going on a discussion to defend their OTPs with their life! (Okay, not with life, but they're some competitive and argumentative people...) *contains spoilers from Buffy*


"Okay, I'm here, you can hit play now, ma!" - Eve practically yelled while making room for herself between her mothers on the large couch.

"I'm still not okay with this, I think this season is too mature for..." - Regina chimed in.

"Come on!" - the girl interrupted - "Henry told me he finished the whole series when he was my age!"

"I've faced Evil before I was 10, of course, I'd be allowed to watch Buffy!" - Henry smiled from the floor where he was sitting.

"Oh, shut up you. Why are you here anyways? Your family doesn't need you?" - Eve teased her older brother and threw a handful of popcorn towards him.

"Paige took the kids to the movies, and I took this as an opportunity to visit my mommies!" - Henry said turning his head up to look at his parents.

"And we're so glad you did..." - Regina smiled warmly.

"Yes, okay, enough with the cute and covered with the sugar love display! On with Buffy!" - claimed Eve.

As soon as Emma pressed play, the silence was present. Until...

You wanna do the sleeping arrangements?

OK. You, uh, better not hog the covers...

"BITCH SAID WHAT?" - Eve screamed, only to have her language and mannerisms reprimanded by her brunette mother.

Suddenly startled, Emma paused the show.

"Can we know where this rage came from?"

"This newbie is being flirty with Willow! She can't! Not after Tara!"

"So what? She doesn't deserve to love again?" - Emma teased, she loved that Eve was easy as Regina to pick on.

"It's not that, it's just this... this thing, this... She's a freaking child!"

"I have to agree with our daughter on that, dear" - Regina now was getting amused.

"Can't believe you're all discussing over a show that is already over..." - Henry rolled his eyes.

"You don't have a place in this conversation, Henry! You almost cried that Willow and Xander didn't stay together!"

Henry felt himself getting emotional.

"Their relationship was so beautiful! Best friends becoming lovers, it would be epic!"

"Are you seriously going to cry for this?" - His younger sister teased.

"No, I will not!" - He said though he was really fighting back the tears.

"Can we go back to the show now?" - Regina was getting annoyed.

"NO! Not until you guys assure me that this Kennedy will be gone by the next episode!"

"Hm, I have some bad news for you, kid..."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah..."

"At the next ComicCon Joss will be hearing my complaint..."

"You realize this show ended way before you were even born, right?" - Henry was getting worried about his sister's sanity now.

"Don't care! He ended an epic love story and just threw this kid over our faces, he's got to be kidding!"

Regina huffed at this statement and Henry only rolled his eyes.

"I can see Eve's point though. Tara was a sweetheart, and their story was so beautiful! Two women who loved each other and did magic together! That's so us, Gina!"

Regina grinned but noticed that her daughter suddenly frowned.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mama is right, they remind me the two of you so much... Everything will be alright, right?"

"Of course it will baby, that is just television..." – Regina tried her warmest smile as she opened her arms and Eve fell happily on her embrace. She was 12 now, but she had heard tons of stories about the villains and dangers her family had to face, and sometimes it scared her.

Regina kissed the girls head and whispered words of comfort in her ear as Emma rubbed her back.

After the girl calmed down, Emma asked if she was ready to keep watching.

"I don't think I wanna watch it, not right now, at least... Is that okay?"

Regina's expression changed, she was relieved, but it was Emma that answered the girl.

"Of course, we can finish our marathon another time..."

"Thank you" - Eve smiled and turned once again at her brunette mother while formulating her question.

"Henry ships the best friends and mama agrees with me. How about you, mom?"

"I... I don't..." - Regina tried to shrug the question off, but Emma was having none of that.

"Actually... Your mother always thought that Willow and Oz formed quite the pair!" - Emma smiled.

"Ew mom, Oz was so lame!" - The girl stuck her tongue out at her mother's choice.

"I agree!" - Henry raised his hand only to be cut off.

"Xander was also lame! He was an ass, actually! I always thought Anya deserved better, Xander should die alone!"

"Zander is a hero! He's strong, he's..."

Before Henry could finish his thoughts, he heard Emma chuckle.

"Oh come on, ma! What now?"

"Aw Henry, Xander? A hero? He's a moron!"

"Mom said I remembered her of Xander!"

"Exactly, moron!" - Eve giggled.

"I still think Oz was the best for her..." - Regina muttered under her breath.

"Just because both of them are gingers! This is ludicrous!" - Henry almost shouted.

Regina and her children started a discussion.

"ENOUGH!" - Emma shouted, calling all of them into reality.

"We've decided to finish Buffy later, and so we will. Now how about a FRIENDS marathon?"

Everyone agreed.

"Yes, this will be awesome! I'm so thrilled that Joe and Rachel are going to get though...

"Nope."

"WHAT?"

"Hm?"

Emma, Henry, and Regina exclaimed almost at the same time.

"Isn't enough that you think that Ted and Robin are a good couple, now this?" - Emma cried.

"You're not my sister. Not anymore." - Henry looked really disappointed.

"Okay, let's try another thing. A movie, maybe?"

"The Hunger Games!" - Eve said, excited. She called the movie a 'classic', it was one of her favorites.

"That depends on, Team Gale or Team Peeta?" - Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Team Katniss! She doesn't need a man!"

"That's my girl!" - Emma beamed with pride.

"Though Katniss and Peeta make a very cute couple..." - Regina said, dreamily

"Oh mom, come on!"

Henry sided with his brunette mom as Eve screamed her arguments.

The fight rapidly turned into a popcorn war, then a tickle war and Emma could do nothing but stare at it and wonder how her family could make a war look so cute.


End file.
